The Meeptown Chronicles
by Infinite Blue
Summary: A collection of humorous, lighthearted ministories based on the game Animal Crossing. I rated it K plus just to be on the safe side, but it should be pretty harmless. Please read and review, I'd love to read your feedback!
1. The Camera

:.The Meeptown Chronicles.: Story one: The Camera

**Disclaimer: Animal Crossing, as well as all the (animal) characters, is copyrighted by Nintendo, not myself. If I did own it, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic. If you think about it, it's rather silly to write a fanfic about your own series, now isn't it? Now that I've bored you with this awfully long disclaimer, I think it's about time I stopped typing in bold.**

Author's notes: These stories are used with characters from within an actual town on my memory card. The town is not actually called Meeptown. It used to be, but then my sister erased the data and renamed the town 'Ohio.' Can you believe it! OHIO! oO; Well, I like Meeptown better. So there. Nyah. P

The majority of these stories, if not all of them, will be drabbles. If any of the chapters relate in any way, I will label them as such.

Humans in this town: Lizzy (female), Doodlez (My character -, female), Chic-e (Supposed to be Chicky, but the kid's a bad speller, male), and Flaffy (female).

----------

Gaston was walking around in his yard, listening to the chirp of crickets and watching the fireflies float around the pond. Many would say it was a beautiful summer night, but Gaston could care less. Bah! Why was everyone in such awe of it all? It was the same every night, besides when it rained, of course.

Though the scenery was nothing special to him, Gaston much enjoyed the peace and quiet. That was, until, Doodlez showed up. Axe in hand, she skipped around the acre, chop-chop-chopping away at the trees. _Stupid human_, the yellow rabbit thought, shaking his head. _Wait a minute. Now that I think about it... _ He paused for a second. Fifteen minutes ago, that blue-haired idiot Doodlez had promised to get his camera back from Hugh. Gaston sighed. He knew that the girl had the attention span of a flea, but this was ridiculous.

"Well, I'm already out of the house. I might as well just get it myself," he grunted. He stared blankly at the human being, who was now trying (and failing miserably) to catch fireflies in her net. It was all he could do not to laugh when she fell headfirst into the river. "Now I think I know why her mother didn't object to her moving out. I don't think she's going to go get the camera any time soon. And if she does remember, I best get it myself before she gets it soaked."

Grumpily, the mustached rabbit began his journey to the other side of town. A few minutes later, he approached Hugh's house. Reaching his destination, he was greeted by a large red sign on the door that said "I'm not in right now." Muttering curses under his breath, Gaston turned the doorknob, surprised to find that it wasn't locked. He had just walked 5 acres. He did not want to search all over town for the dumb pig. Hugh had a relatively small house, so finding the camera wouldn't be such a big... Was that a toilet in the living room? _He's dumber than I thought, _thought Gaston, half amused, half disgusted.

He couldn't see his camera in his immediate view, so he supposed he'd look in some drawers first. Right when he was about to open the first drawer, he realized how horribly annoying that music was. He walked over to the stereo, and turned off the hideous tune of K.K. Mambo. Now to shut up the gyroids. He didn't even have to touch them; the cowardly dancing slaves held still when he came near.

Once again, he reached into the first drawer. Nothing was in there. Now what was the point of keeping a drawer if you weren't going to use it? The Happy Room Academy sure would not be proud of that. Not that Gaston cared. It was creepy how they seemed to know everything about your house. Nobody knew who they were, or what they looked like, but they managed to make observations of your house without anyone even knowing they were there, those sneaky devils. Besides, they said that Gaston's house lacked pizzazz, and he wanted nothing more to do with them. But no, they had to flood his mailbox _every single day_ with their reports. Did they even have lives?

Gaston moved on to the second, and last, drawer. He pulled it open, and what he saw was completely revolting. Apple cores, peach pits, and orange peels nearly flooded the shelves to the brim. Hugh was such a... well, you know. A pig. Gaston pulled out the garbage, searching around for the camera. Part of him wanted to find it so he could grab it and get out of there. Another part of him was hoping that it wasn't buried in this filth. The second hope of his was fulfilled.

As much as he didn't want to, he started picking up the garbage and putting it back in the drawer, when he heard footsteps drawing near. A chill went up his spine. While he had been searching for the camera, he had forgotten that Hugh could return at any minute. He tried to shove the rotten fruit into the drawers as fast as he could, but to no avail. The doorknob turned, and the blue pig entered the house.

Hugh's eyes darted from the floor, to Gaston's paws, to the drawer. "Um, I can explain..." said the rabbit, fidgeting nervously.

Surprisingly, the pig didn't seem to know or care about the fact that Gaston had been sneaking around his personal belongings. "Hi, Gaston. What's up, greenhorn?" (The pig had picked up on Ed's lingo.)

"Um, hey Hugh," replied Gaston, acting casual. "I was wondering... Have you seen my camera?"

'Yeah, um, sorry, but I lent it to Rolf."

THE END

-----------

So, how did you like my first fic? Questions, comments, and complaints would all be appreciated! More stories coming soon!


	2. But I Didn't Push the Button!

:.The Meeptown Chronicles.: Story two: But I Didn't Push the Button!

**Disclaimer: Animal Crossing, as well as all the (animal) characters, is copyrighted by Nintendo, not myself. If I did own it, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic. If you think about it, it's rather silly to write a fanfic about your own series, now isn't it? Now that I've bored you with this awfully long disclaimer, I think it's about time I stopped typing in bold.**

Humans in this town: Lizzy (female), Doodlez (My character -, female), Chic-e (Supposed to be Chicky, but the kid's a bad speller, male), and Flaffy (female).

A special thanks goes out to Lizzy and Flaffy, they helped out with some of the story. Love ya, sistas. D

----------

Kiki purred happily, soaking in the morning light. Today was going to be beautiful. It was six o' clock and it was time to water the flowers in her front yard. She strolled merrily from cosmos to cosmos (those were her favorite kind), tipping the watering can over their heads to sprinkle them with water. After she was done, she looked over the pretty little flowers in adoration, when a few of them started wiggling.

Curiously, the feline watched while they wiggled faster and faster, and then she yelped. The earth underneath her favorite patch of flowers uprooted, and all of a sudden a flurry of flowers and dirt shot up into the sky. "My flowers!" she squeaked. She then watched as a gopher in a bright yellow hardhat surfaced, muttering angrily.

Kiki walked up to the little creature. "Um, excuse me, kittycat..."

"Do I _look_ like a kittycat to you, you nihilistic idiot!" shouted the outraged gopher, swinging his arms wildly, eyes bulging out.

"No, kittyca-- um, sir. What seems to be the problem, ki-- sir?" said Kiki uneasily.

"Problem! You know very well what the problem is, young lady! STOP PRESSING THE FLIPPIN' RESET BUTTON, YOU TWERP!"

"Reset button? What reset button?" pondered the utterly confused Kiki.

"WHAT RESET BUTTON! _WHAT RESET BUTTON! _AAAAAAARGH!" the poor thing screamed at the top of his lungs. It looked like soon he could actually explode. He panted heavily, clutching his chest. "My doctor warned me about people like you," he wheezed, "I could die from people like you, Flaffy."

"Flaffy? I'm not Flaffy," the bewildered cat replied.

"What? Speak up, kid. I've got dirt in my ears," grouched the grouchy one.

"I said I'm not Flaffy, kitt-- sir." repeated Kiki, a little louder this time.

"You're not?" said the gopher, scratching his dirt-covered head. He sighed. "Sorry. I forgot to put in my contact lenses today. Stupid human made me have to get digging before I even had the chance to put 'em in. Poked myself in the eye, too. It hurt." By this point in time, he had ruined all of her flowers.

"Flaffy lives next door, kittycat," replied Kiki, forgetting to correct herself. "If you want, you can borrow my glasses... Oh, wait. I lent them to Claude. Sorry. Nevermind." She waved goodbye as Resetti jumped back in his hole and burrowed away. Not too much longer, she watched the tree in front of her house shake violently, hearing a loud thunk and a muffled stream of curses from below the ground.

Meanwhile, Flaffy sat on the beach, casting out her fishing pole. The bumbling idiot didn't even bother to put on bait. She swung the pole violently and the bobber smacked against the water's surface. Next to her lied an empty bucket labeled "Fish" and a boot. "Ooh! I think I got something!" She pulled against the weight holding down the hook. She pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled until it finally surfaced. You see, Flaffy didn't know how to use the reel, either.

She squealed with delight at her catch. It was another boot. "Now I have a pair!" she cheered. She took one slime-covered boot, and slid it on her foot. She picked up the other boot, riddled with mud and seaweed, and pushed her other foot into it, making a _squish_ sound. She danced up and down the beach, her boots going _squish squash squish squash_. Beneath those boots, her feet were silently gagging from the stench. Not that Flaffy would notice.

However, Flaffy did notice something else. The ground was rumbling under her feet. "Earthquake!" she shouted, and proceeded to screaming and running in circles. She was still doing so even a few seconds after the rumbling stopped. She stared at the ocean, which was now bubbling. "Ooh, that's gotta be one big fish!" said Flaffy, grabbing her fishing pole.

She cast out into the ocean, and pulled immediately. The bobber flew back and smacked her in the face. _If anyone asks, I'll just say I got stung by bees,_ she thought to herself. She cast out a second time, this time having the brains to wait for a tug... Well, that was, if she had brains at all. The bobber moved up and down, so she pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled and did a little dance and pulled and pulled until she pulled out a yellow construction hat attached to a coughing and sputtering Mr. Resetti.

Her eyes widened. "Uh-oh," she said. Her eyes darted around the acre, making sure nobody was looking, and then she threw Resetti back into the water. She dropped the fishing pole and bolted back to her house, _squish squash_ing all the way.

THE END


End file.
